Trojan
Trojan is the main antagonist of Nintendo World: The Land of Turmoil. '' Original Series In the original Nintendo World series, Trojan makes his first appearance half-way through the second season. He is the result of one of Corruption's clones being injected with the T-Virus. Trojan is described as the incarnation of pure evil. In the second season, he is just a simple sidekick to Corruption, but is shown to be scheming behind his back. He is confronted by Dylan in Big Shell during the final assault and is supposedly killed, but the end of the last episode of the season shows that he has survived. Trojan's biggest contribution to the series is in Nintendo World: The Land of Turmoil where he serves as the main antagonist. In the film, Trojan is able to successfully destroy Nintendo World via nuclear bombs. He then kidnaps E.Gadd and has him create a virus to finish off the rest of the Nintendo World population. Meanwhile, he sets up a scheme for Reno Redchury and Wesley Brisentine to kill each other. The virus fails and Trojan is confronted at the top of Corona Mountain by the Mario brothers. Here he transforms into Giga-Trojan for a final fight, but is killed by Super Mario. Reboot Series Despite having such a huge part in the original series, Tyler Redick confirmed that Trojan will not be in the Nintendo World ''reboot series. Appearance Trojan is a short, fat, ape-like creature with red eyes, purple lines all over his body, and a long purple mouth. Giga-Trojan, on the other hand, is a giant being with many lines all over his body and dark red eyes. The model used for Trojan was a gorilla and Giga-Trojan is the King Kong model. Powers and Abilities Unlike GameOver and Corruption, Trojan cannot make clone copies of himself. Instead, Trojan is known for his super intelligence. He has proven on several occasions that he is the smartest character of the series. He uses this intelligence to destroy Nintendo World and plan to turn other characters against each other. In ''Nintendo World: The Land of Turmoil, Trojan confesses that he is so smart because he focuses all of his energy to his brain. When he focuses all of his energy to his body, he transforms into a giant monster called Giga-Trojan. Giga-Trojan, like Corruption, has the ability to regenerate himself. The only way the the Nintendo World heroes were able to defeat him is by Super Mario obliterating him while he was trying to heal. Trivia * Trojan's name comes from the Trojan-Horse Virus. * Trojan appeared as the main antagonist of The Evil Alliance. * Trojan was meant to be the ultimate villain, being super smart and cunning. * Giga-Trojan's name is inspired by Giga-Bowser. * It is implied that Trojan is the manifestation of Corruption/GameOver's evil. * Trojan is the first character to have a semi-original theme song in the series. It is "Bowser's Road" from Super Mario 64 slowed down and bass amplified. Category:Antagonists Category:Nintendo World Characters Category:GameOver Incarnations Category:Deceased Category:Nintendo World